


something that had happened.

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: It wasn't perfect in the first place.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	something that had happened.

It wasn't perfect. 

They both started scared, and maybe that did a thing. They both wanted to try something new. Never sure but it _wouldn't_ hurt to try right? 

They didn't know where they stood with each other at first. Like it wasn't that intimate, maybe not even that deep. Yet, they didn't stop. They don't have a reason to.

They were excited, thrilled by the new experience they're holding in their hands. And things happened fast, they found themselves falling. There were still the fears and the doubts but they were too happy. They make each other happy. And for a moment, they forgot about their worries. They had each other. They think that's what matters.

Have I said it wasn't perfect?

The worries they buried soon arose and this time they couldn't just shrug it off. And maybe it had caused the first wound among the scars that now decors their hearts. Maybe it should've ended. But it didn't. Fights are bound to happen, they say. It was too soon to go. Like they have just fallen and it's too deep. They didn't want to find the way out. Not yet. 

They were stubborn. Too blinded by the thinking that the sun sets but it will always rise, tearing down the red flags on their way like they were only obstructions to their path to the ever after. 

And it wasn't the same. They mimic the sea that you could never expect to be always at peace. Its calm waters affirms how beautiful it could be, and yet again, like humans, it gets angry. Rough and non-navigable. 

Siyeon once got lost and it was hard finding the way back. It was hard to read Yoohyeon now. Confusing, like reading a language you've never learned. Like the covers of the books, even the pages, were switched and the contents does not ever make sense anymore. Like the stars that give them directions have lost their places too and now they are stuck.

They had lost each other in the storm, and they were too far from each other to be found.

It wasn't perfect.

It wasn't perfect but Yoohyeon did not expect it to hurt this much. Like her breathing body is thrown to the sea and she has to feel how the starving creatures of the waters eat her alive. It hurted so much, like she's gasping for air but all she breathes in is the bloody briny water that only hurted her throat and lungs. Still, she takes them in, desperately seeking for Siyeon, and she finds herself holding her hand. But when Yoohyeon looked at her eyes, she saw nothing. Siyeon is gone. 

It wasn't perfect in the first place. They had seen it in front of their eyes and still they jumped in. It was _love_. It was beautiful and scary. And it hurt. It could always possibly hurt. But they were brave to try. To go in together, through the calmness and anger of the sea. It had broken them apart, but built them to seek another. Another soul they’re meant to find, again, to take the sea with and even through the storm, they would never get lost. Because they did not forget to hold each other. Something Siyeon and Yoohyeon forgot to do. To take each other’s hand and never let go.

«●»

**Author's Note:**

> You can send your feedbacks to my cc: [ @renrenee ](https://curiouscat.me/renrenee/)  
> Link to my twitter: [ @jiuwuyoo ](https://twitter.com/jiuwuyoo) !


End file.
